Johnny's Day
by PhantomTeen26
Summary: One Shot. A little story I have written about a normal day in Johnny's life. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.


**This is just a little story I had to write in English two years ago. I just thought I'd post it up on Fan Fiction and let you all read it. It is not the best of stories but please enjoy and give me your feed back by reviewing my story. Thanks**

**Gordon! **

**

* * *

Johnny's Day**

Johnny woke up to the sound of his Mom and Dad, they were arguing, again. Johnny listened hard to see what stupid thing they were arguing about today

"I ask for a nice filling breakfast and all you give me is cornflakes!" Johnny's Dad shouted.

"Well I'm sorry if that's all we can afford at the moment. If only you could keep a job for five minutes we might have something better than cornflakes to eat!" Johnny's Mom shouted back her his Dad.

Johnny got out of his bed. He was wearing the same cloths he had worn the day before. He walked out of his room, through the living room and out the front door. He stood on the doorstep for a moment and thought to himself,

"I'd like some cornflakes."

Since Johnny's dad came back from prison, his parents always fight and argue. They don't even notice him anymore.

Johnny walked slowly down the street with his hands in his jean jacket pocket. He looked in the window at the cafe. He saw Ponyboy and Sodapop. Johnny walked in.

"Hey Pony, hey Soda," he shouted from the door and walked towards the table they were sitting at.

"Hi Johnny, whats up?" Soda asked.

"Nothing much, my folks are going at it again _(oo-er)_," Johnny answered.

"Still arguing?" Ponyboy asked.

Johnny sighed and went up to the counter to order something.

A few minutes later he came back with a hamburger and a coke.

'Dally wants to meet us at the superstore at one," Soda said.

"Cool, what for?" Johnny answered.

"I don't know," Soda answered, "he just said bring a coat with big pockets."

A few hours later they arrived at the superstore. They saw Danny standing outside the entrance.

"What took you guys so long, I've been standing here for ages," Dally said, "I started to think you weren't going to show."

"What are we going in for?" Ponyboy asked.

"Just some light groceries," Dally said with a sly look on his face.

Just at that moment a car of Socs' drove up and stopped right in front them. Johnny ran straight into the shop; Ponyboy ran in soon after.

"Get away Greg, this ain't Soc teratory. Go back to snobsville where you belong," Dally said acting cool.

Greg looked at Dally, spat on the ground and drove off. Dally and Sodapop walked into the shop.

A while later they all ran back out, their hands and pockets full of things they had stole from inside. The security guard was running really fast behind them. Johnny dropped a candy bar and ran back to get it.

The guard caught him.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy shouted.

Ponyboy dropped what he was carrying and ran back to help him. The next thing they knew they were both being dragged back into the store.

A few minutes later they were sitting in the manager's office. The police were on their way and so was Darry and Johnny's parents. Darry was there in five minutes. He was furious with the both of them.

"Do you realize Ponyboy boy that you and Sodapop could be taken from me and put into care," Darry said with an angry tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said sincerely.

They were lucky that the superstore never charged them because they never took anything of great value.

Darry and Ponyboy left and Johnny was waiting in the Manager's office until the shop was closing. His Mom and Dad never came to get him. He wasn't surprised. The manager told him to go home and to never come in his store again.

Johnny walked home. On the way a gang of Socs were walking directly behind him. Johnny started to run; he tried to make it look like he wasn't running from the gang though. Johnny's mind couldn't help thinking back to when they gave him that scar on his cheek.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted one of the Socs.

"Probably going to get a wash before we kick him in," another Soc answered.

The group laughed and started running after him.

Johnny started to sprint and turned down into an alley, he dived behind a group of trash cans.

"We know you're down here," said one of the Socs.

Johnny held his breath. Just then he remembered he had his switchblade with him. He took it out of his back pocket. Johnny heard the Socs coming towards him. He reached out and stabbed one of the Soc's feet and ran out the other end of the alley.

Johnny ran and ran and finally after about fifteen minutes later he reached his house, he glanced back. No one was there. Johnny walked up the path and through the front door.

He looked around the room, his dad was lying on the sofa with a can of beer in his hand. His Mom was on the phone to someone. Johnny thought to himself about a nice loving family welcoming him home with open arms, making a big fuss over where he'd been.

"I wish," Johnny said to himself and walked silently to his room.


End file.
